On peut même voler la Lune
by Caprice K
Summary: Luna vit sur la lune, un peu. Elle trace son chemin dans les étoiles sans trop se rendre compte de ses qualités et de ses talents. Olivier sur son balai a approché la lune et elle l'a ébloui. Un peu, pas trop, juste assez pour le refléter. Mais quand ses yeux ont pu voir à nouveau, il n'a pas aimé ce que la lune lui montrait.


Bonjour!

Me revoilà avec un texte qui n'est pas nouveau à proprement parler: je l'ai écrit en 2011 dans le cadre d'un cadeau de Noël sur un autre site de fanfiction. J'ai réalisé que je ne l'avais jamais publié ici, je rattrape donc mon retard. Actuellement, je suis en pleine écriture de Happiness Therapy, dont les lecteurs de Memories ont déjà entendu parler. L'écriture avance bien et j'espère pouvoir publier sous peu.

En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce petit OS assez particulier. Comme je l'ai écrit pour quelqu'un (Norya), j'ai fait selon ses goûts. Cela m'a poussé à écrire avec d'autres personnages et à sortir de ma zone de confort. J'éprouve pas mal de tendresse pour cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous fera sourire aussi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **On peut même voler la lune**

La neige tombait doucement sur l'école de sorcellerie. La plupart des élèves se permettaient une pause dans leurs devoirs pour aller faire une bataille. Le parc retentissait de cris joyeux ou rageurs, de moqueries ou de mots vengeurs. Parmi les septième année qui s'étaient autorisé un instant de détente, seul un ne participait pas à l'échauffourée. Il n'était pas étrange, il n'était pas dépressif il n'allait pas commettre un acte regrettable, ni changer la face du monde ce n'était pas non plus le Survivant. Non, c'était juste un élève lambda ou presque, qui avait envie de se relaxer comme il l'entendait.

Il enfourcha sereinement son balai et décolla, savourant la sensation vivifiante de l'air froid sur son visage. Le garçon n'alla pas bien haut. Aujourd'hui, il ne jouait pas au Quiditch. Il volait, simplement. Il aimait cette sensation de vertige, d'être au-dessus du monde. Il aimait pouvoir élargir son champ de vision et contempler tant de choses à la fois. C'était si amusant de voir Fred et George fondre sur leur frère cadet ou Percy se cacher pour rejoindre Pénélope Dauclair. Le garçon décida d'éprouver un peu les limites de l'école. C'était plus fort que lui, même lorsqu'il ne jouait pas, voler lui donnait des envies déraisonnables. Curieux de voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller, il se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite.

Mais il n'eu pas l'occasion de s'aventurer très loin. Il atteignait à peine la lisière lorsqu'il aperçu, au loin, au sol, une fille à quelques pas des premiers arbres. Elle avait une posture bizarre et ne bougeait pas, comme si elle était pétrifiée. Cet état de fait alarma le sorcier qui piqua aussitôt pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il atterrit en douceur quelques mètres derrière la fille. Celle-ci ne réagit pas. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais au vu de sa taille, elle ne devait être qu'en première ou deuxième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond pâle qui juraient avec son écharpe bleue. Le garçon s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas immobile : sa main droite en l'air montait et descendait à intervalles réguliers et il l'entendait murmurer. Il s'approcha lentement, perplexe.

\- Euh… gamine ! lança-t-il maladroitement, sans savoir par où commencer.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu vas l'effrayer, fut la réponse qu'il reçu.

Sans trop comprendre, il regarda autour de lui, mais ne trouva rien qu'il puisse effrayer. Alors il demanda :

\- Effrayer quoi ?

\- Le Sombral, bien sûr.

Le garçon se figea. Ils avaient étudié les Sombrals au début de l'année avec le professeur Lupin. Il savait qu'ils tiraient les calèches de Poudlard, mais ce qu'il savait surtout, c'était leur sinistre réputation. Leur professeur avait bien insisté sur le fait que c'étaient des créatures presque inoffensives qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les forces du Mal. N'empêche que. Elles étaient liées à la mort.

\- Tu… tu les vois ?

\- Oui.

La réponse n'était pas triste. Pas sèche non plus, c'était une simple constatation. Le garçon ne savait pas comment continuer une si étrange conversation, alors il resta là à observer l'incroyable manège. C'était irréel, cette si petite fille qui caressait le vide, ce néant glacé qui représentait mieux la morte que n'importe qu'elle autre chose existante. C'était triste, cette si petite fille qui caressait la Mort si près de Noël.

Il ressassa cette sombre pensée jusqu'à ce que la fillette cesse de chuchoter et que son bras retombe. Elle resta un instant immobile, fixant la forêt devant elle. Puis elle se retourna, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus aussi clairs que son visage était pâle. Deux yeux expressifs qui le fixaient avec curiosité.

\- Tu es Olivier Dubois, dit la gamine d'une voix fluette.

\- Euh oui… Qui es-tu ?

\- Luna Lovegood. Tu es encore en train de t'entraîner ?

Il regarda son balai qu'il n'avait pas lâché, un peu surpris par l'entrée en matière.

\- Euh, non. Non, bafouilla-t-il. J'avais simplement envie de voler.

\- Ca doit être bien, de voler. Papa dit que ça tue les Joncheruines.

\- Les… les quoi ?

\- Les Joncheruines. Ce sont des créatures qui entrent dans le cerveau et embrouillent les pensées.

Olivier la regarda un instant la bouche entrouverte. Elle devait avoir pris un coup sur la tête. Puis il se rappela qu'elle voyait les Sombrals. Si petite. Elle ne pouvait pas être normal. Alors, après un instant d'hésitation, il décida que c'était une métaphore très bien trouvée : voler lui remettait les idées en place.

\- Ton père n'a peut-être pas tort.

\- Oh, il ne se trompe jamais.

Elle resta un instant, les mains croisées dans le dos à regarder le balai avec envie pendant qu'Olivier se demandait comment prendre congé poliment.

\- Tu… tu voudrais bien me ramener ? finit-elle par demander timidement.

Cette fois, il ne fit que hausser un sourcil. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ça. Du moins, pas aussi innocemment. Les première année avaient plutôt tendance à rougir et à bégayer en le croisant, tant sa réputation de capitaine tyrannique le précédait. Luna n'était pas comme les autres. Définitivement. Alors il accepta.

oOoOo

C'avait été leur première rencontre, mais ça n'avait pas été la dernière. Olivier ne se l'expliquait pas. Il n'était pas du genre à fréquenter les gens étranges comme Luna. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à les embêter, plutôt à les ignorer en haussant un sourcil quand il les croisait. Mais Luna n'était pas comme les autres et encore moins comme ces gens différents qui l'indifféraient.

Il s'était surpris à lui adresser un sourire, deux jours après, lorsqu'il la croisa dans un couloir. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit sans même une hésitation, avant de reprendre l'étude d'un vieux tableau vide. Plus tard, il lui avait fait une bise sur le front en la croisant sous le gui. Quand il avait appris qu'on lui volait ses affaires, il s'était discrètement assuré qu'on les lui rende. Il aimait bien veiller sur Luna de loin, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il avait l'impression d'être un grand frère qui regardait grandir sa petite sœur. Après tout, il avait toujours regretté d'être fils unique.

oOoOo

Puis il quitta Poudlard et n'eu plus de nouvelles d'elle. A vrai dire, il l'oublia complètement. Rejoindre le club de Flaquemare avait fait prendre un nouveau tournant à sa vie, un chemin si différant de ce qu'il connaissait alors qu'il lui semblait être une autre personne avec une autre vie. Son monde entier était composé de Quidditch, de gens qui pratiquaient le Quidditch, qui aimaient le Quidditch encore plus que lui. Tout le reste n'était qu'accessoire et le Quidditch le soumettait constamment à l'épreuve. C'en était tellement bouleversant, de n'avoir plus que ce sport chéri dans sa vie, qu'Olivier crû parfois le détester. Il failli jeter l'éponge plusieurs fois. Sa fierté l'en empêcha. Alicia aussi.

Alicia avait été le seul contact qu'il avait gardé de Poudlard et c'avait été malgré lui. L'entraînement l'avait tant occupé que ses liens avec ses anciens camarades s'étaient relâchés, et s'il continuait à en voir certains de temps à autre, les relations étaient tout sauf constantes. Mais en apprenant sa nomination, Alicia lui avait écrit pour le féliciter. Ses mots l'avaient touché : Alicia aimait le Quidditch mais était modérée et ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Pourtant sa lettre montrait clairement qu'elle avait compris à quel point pouvoir rejoindre un club était important pour lui. Alors il avait répondu, et la correspondance avait continué. C'était Alicia qui lui avait permis de garder les pieds sur terre. Elle lui racontait comment s'en sortait Angelina, il lui confiait ses problèmes à l'entraînement. Elle l'avait encouragé quand il en avait besoin, disputé lorsqu'il se montrait orgueilleux.

D'abor, leurs lettres ne parlaient que de Quidditch. Mais très vite, Alicia aborda d'autres sujets et cela aussi aida Olivier. Il était tant et si bien confiné dans son univers de Quidditch qu'il en avait oublié l'actualité. Il n'avait pas suivi le tournoi des trois sorciers. A peine s'était-il exclamé de surprise en apprenant que Harry était un quatrième champion que l'entraînement reprenait. Alors les trois épreuves ne l'avaient pas marqué.

Le premier coup porté à son quotidien fut la mort de Cedric Diggory. Son monde effréné sembla s'arrêter. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée au club, Olivier se fit porter pâle et rata un entrainement. Il dormi mal plusieurs nuits de suite, se demandant pourquoi cela lui causait un si grand choc. Il ne réfléchit même pas aux raisons de sa mort : la version de Harry que lui avait rapportée Alicia fut vite noyée sous la version officielle qu'il lu et relu dans les coupures de presses.

Olivier avait beaucoup apprécié Cedric. C'était comme lui un passionné de Quidditch, mais il avait des qualités que le jeune homme ne possédait pas. L'envie de gagner dévorait Olivier quand Cedric était d'un fair-play à toute épreuve. Il l'avait souvent envié, jalousé en secret. Il s'était demandé si le capitaine des Poufsouffle intégrerait un club quand il quitterait Poudlard à son tour. S'il viendrait à Flaquemare, et comment réagiraient-ils dans ce cas. Mais Cedric était mort et Olivier se sentait seul d'être vivant. Cedric ne pourrait jamais jouer au Quidditch. Alors Olivier jouerait pour lui.

oOoOo

Vint ensuite sa deuxième année au club. Alicia lui parla de Dolorès Ombrage, la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Olivier riait des mots pincés et furieux d'Alicia. La situation qu'elle lui décrivait était tellement caricaturale, tellement étrange qu'elle en devenait loufoque. Perché sur son balai, le jeune Dubois avait du mal à croire que c'en était réel. Un tel personnage ne pouvait pas exister. Il était persuadé que son amie exagérait, que sa colère lui faisait dire des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies. Elles ne pouvaient vraiment pas l'être.

Mais au milieu du mois de février, Alicia avait joint un journal à sa lettre. Un journal avec un énorme portrait de Harry en première page. Intrigué, Olivier avait lu d'un trait l'interview de son ancien coéquipier. Sans y croire. Puis il l'avait relu. Avait trouvé ça incroyable. L'avait relu encore une fois. Puis une autre. Pour finir, il avait repris toutes les anciennes lettres d'Alicia depuis la mort de Cedric.

Alicia parlait d'elle dans ses lettres. Elle racontait sa propre vie avec une ironie rafraîchissante. Elle pestait contre George qui ne la voyait pas, contre Angelina qui devenait comme lui, leur ancien capitaine. Elle parlait de ses fous rires avec Katie, de la difficulté des cours, de sa famille qui lui manquait. Et dans la vie d'Alicia, lentement, Harry s'était immiscé.

Mais pas seulement Harry. En relisant les mots d'Alicia, Olivier vit qu'elle lui parlait d'une organisation, l'AD où ils faisaient de la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle lui racontait quelques séances à mots couverts, décrivait de nouvelles connaissances. Ernie McMillan, Zacharias Smith, tous passaient par sa plume acérée. Et une au milieu de tous attira l'attention d'Olivier. Il était question d'une gamine un peu bizarre, toujours ailleurs, qui racontait des contes à dormir debout, mais gentille comme tout. C'était le journal de son père qui avait publié l'interview de Harry. Olivier s'était saisi fébrilement du journal pour en chercher le nom du propriétaire. Ca n'avait pas manqué: Xenophilius Lovegood. Lovegood.

oOoOo

A partir de ce jour, Olivier était s'intéressé à l'actualité. Il avait lu assidument les lettres d'Alicia, mais elles étaient malheureusement de plus en plus évasives. Moins elle en disait, plus il voulait en savoir. Il devint distrait pendant les entrainements, son entraineur lui fit des reproches. Il prétexta un problème de famille, mais l'excuse n'était pas suffisante. Olivier savait qu'il était inutile d'évoquer la politique : ses co-équipiers vivaient comme lui auparavant, dans un monde constitué uniquement de Quidditch.

Puis Voldemort revint pour de bon et Olivier se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Il lui écrivit.

Elle lui répondit d'une lettre si étrange qu'il fut incapable d'en saisir le sens. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Il réussi à comprendre l'essentiel : elle repartait à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Olivier se sentit rassuré. Poudlard n'était pas, après tout, l'endroit le mieux protégé d'Angleterre ? Il lui répondit et ils entamèrent une correspondance. Les mots éthérés de Luna détendaient la boule de nerfs qu'il était devenu.

Mais tandis qu'il cessait de se faire du mouron pour la gamine qu'était encore Luna à ses yeux, le reste du monde le percutait. Alicia n'était plus à l'école, elle, et ses lettres se faisaient plus rares. Deux de ses coéquipiers Né-moldus arrêtèrent les entrainements pour fuir. Olivier les y aida et en faisant cela, il compris qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de rien pendant que le monde devenait si sombre autour de lui. Il quitta l'équipe à son tour. Se mit à la recherche d'Alicia.

Il la trouva à Sainte Mangouste en compagnie de George. George lui parla d'une organisation de lutte. En voyant la plaie béante qui se trouvait à la place de son oreille, Olivier déclina la proposition. Il n'était pas doué en duel et ne s'imaginait pas combattre un Mangemort. La simple idée de mourir le tétanisait, tout Gryffondor qu'il soit.

Alors il agit comme il pouvait : il quitta le monde magique pour travailler dans une boutique moldue de Londres. Le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il prenait toujours un itinéraire différent et lançait des sorts de protection sur les maisons moldues qu'il rencontrait. Il attira l'attention de familles Sang-Mêlées et de Né-Moldus. Les convainquit de fuir. Les orienta vers Alicia pour les préparatifs de départ.

Ce fut une période difficile et troublée. Olivier ne réfléchissait pas de peur de ne plus trouver le courage qui lui donnait la force d'agir. Il savait ne pas risquer grand-chose mais même _un peu_ lui faisait peur.

Il n'alla pas à la bataille de Poudlard. Comme tout le monde, il n'apprit qu'elle avait eu lieu que le lendemain dans les journaux. Il lu la une. N'y crû pas. Attendit une journée entière avant de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse à la nuit tombante où les démonstrations de joie lui prouvèrent la réalité de la chose. Il sentit d'abord une vague de soulagement l'envahir et eu envie d'en pleurer.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il reprit le journal et l'ouvrit pour commencer la véritable lecture. Il lu d'abord les premières informations sur la bataille. Le journaliste avait demandé des informations à une certaine Alicia Spinnet. Olivier se demanda comment elle s'était trouvée là. Pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il ressentit contre elle une grande colère. Elle aurait dû le prévenir, lui dire ce qui se préparait. Il aurait dû être là-bas, à défendre son école, à défendre Luna, cette petite fille qui était comme une petite sœur. Il jeta le quotidien à travers la pièce dans un geste rageur. Il s'effondra sur son fauteuil et manqua de s'arracher des cheveux.

Il lui fallu un long moment avant de retrouver la raison. Alicia savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu combattre. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors il repris son journal et lu le nom de morts. Le nom de Fred. Encore une fois, il manqua de s'arrêter. Se força à continuer malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Lu les noms des vivants. Des héros. Lu son nom. Brûla le journal.

oOoOo

Les mois qui suivirent la chute de Voldemort furent très difficiles pour Olivier. Il ne reprit pas immédiatement le Quidditch mais se dévoua corps et âme pour aider à reconstruire un monde en ruine. Lorsqu'on lui proposa de reprendre sa place dans le club, il accepta et se tua au travail. Ca ne le rendait pas heureux. Le Quidditch ne lui suffisait plus. C'était toujours important mais ça n'était plus vital ou essentiel. Il jouait car il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il ne voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas se regarder et ne voir qu'un lâche en lui. Celui qui n'avait presque rien fait pour aider le monde sorcier quand des gens mourraient autour de lui. Celui qui n'avait pas été capable d'imaginer combattre un Mangemort quand une enfant comme Luna l'avait fait. Lire les journaux lui avait appris tout ce qu'il avait manqué en restant deux années presque coupé du monde sorcier. Il avait lu Rogue professeur, la torture des Carrow pendant les cours, l'enlèvement de Luna, ses mois dans les cachots de Malefoy. Elle avait vécu tout ça et elle était encore allée combattre, elle, la gamine, la petite fille. Et pendant ce temps, il se terrait chez les moldus, lui, l'homme, l'adulte, le Gryffondor. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, se sentait sali de honte. Il voulait oublier et ne plus jamais penser à cette guerre. Alors, quand reçu une invitation à une cérémonie pour recevoir un ordre de Merlin troisième classe parce qu'il avait sauvé des vies, il la déchira et l'oublia.

Alicia lui apporta quand même la médaille, quelques jours avant Noël. Avec une photo. Une photo de Luna. Une photo où elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une petite fille.

Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jour de Noël, il frappa à sa porte. Elle lui ouvrit et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Exactement le même que lors de leur première rencontre. D'ailleurs, cette fois encore, il venait de neiger. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire mais elle simplifia les choses :

\- Tu as des Joncheruines? demanda-t-elle en voyant son bala.

\- J'espérais plutôt que tu en aies, à vrai dire.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, deux sorciers s'envolaient sous la neige.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, une review, même d'un mot, fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
